1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to corner protectors made from paperboard or the like, and more particular to those adapted for use with rectangular objects such as windows or doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pads of the type described have typically been simple multiple folds of scored sheets to provide satisfactory thickness in six sections as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,833 to Markham. Other designs employ multiple materials such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,139 to Werner et al. There is a need for a lightweight, self-locking pad of one material which is easy to assemble yet provides improved protection for the corners of objects of the general character described.